


Seeing Double

by willowtree1415



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Twins, Multi, highschool, teenage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowtree1415/pseuds/willowtree1415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenlock fanfic of Sherlock and John at boarding school with a twist <br/>read on for more! :) <br/>may contain future posibilities of Mormor aswell :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Double

Chapter 1:

John walked into the classroom, he was a small stocky boy, who had sandy colored hair, cropped into a short neat cut, he was wearing the Wensbury School uniform, which consisted of a white shirt, a dark blazer with the school crest embroidered onto it, dark trousers and a stripy navy and green tie. Sherlock followed behind John, who was also wearing the school uniform, except it suited him a lot better than it did John as it fit his tall lanky frame, went well with his dark messy lot of curls, and contrasted well with his pale skin and sharp blue eyes.

John gave a groan, when he spotted the piles of new textbooks and exercise books on the teacher's desk. He and Sherlock made their way to desks by the window, where they had sat all of last year, and as their teacher was absent for the time being, they- along with the rest of the class already sitting around on the desks-started talking. Once the English teacher had arrived he looked very flustered. Once the lesson had finished John and Sherlock went their separate ways neither of them noticing the new student who had been sitting at the back of the classroom.

Sherlock hurried to his next lesson-Chemistry where he overheard some pupils talking about a new student in their class. He listened curiously but no more was said. At break time, John hurried to meet Sherlock outside in the courtyard where they always meet. He was early, but as he looked around he spotted the tall lanky frame and dark hair across the other side, reading a notice that was place on the outside wall. He hurried over.

"Hey!" John said, as he approached the boy.

He turned around and John smiled,

"Shall we go get a snack or something? Or do you still need to get books for your next lessons?" John asked.

He looked John up and down, and then frowned.

"Are you usually this friendly to someone you've just met? He said enquiringly.

"Whhatt?" Said John confused staring at the other boy.

"You heard me." He said.

"But I have met you! What are you talking about!" John said

"No. I would remember." The other boy said matter of factly

"But Sherlock, I have known you for four years!" John exclaimed

"Sherlock? Who's Sherlock?" The other boy said

"Oh jeeze Sherlock what happened? Did you bump your head or do something and get amnesia or something! We should get you to matron. John said worried.

"Sherlock who is this Sherlock? I am not in need of a doctor!" The other boy said

"Ok, seriously? 'Sherlock', it's your name! Did you really forget that?!" John said

"No. My name isn't 'Sherlock' it never was and it never will be, my name is Afton Moore and we have never met before I can assure you as I have just changed schools and this is my first day." The boy said in a monotone voice.

"What…but that doesn't make any…sense? No you are Sherlock what are you talking about!" John shouted completely confused. Then John caught sight of a tall lanky figure sitting down on the bench that him and Sherlock always meet at, the person looked distinctly like Sherlock. He turned around to look back at the other boy, but he was already gone. John raced over to the bench where Sherlock was seated, and rushed up to him,

"Sherlock! Sherlock!" John shouted as he approached the bench.

"Was I just speaking to you a minute ago?" he asked Sherlock hurriedly

"No John, of course you didn't. Last time I talked to you was the end of the first lesson." Sherlock said raising an eyebrow to John's confused and excited face as he finished speaking. John gasped and then looked back to where he had been standing previously,

"Buut, are you sure Sherlock? Wait also is your name Sherlock?" John asked questioningly.

"Of course my name is Sherlock" he said slowly to John "and yes I defiantly wasn't speaking to you a minute ago; what are you going on about?" Sherlock said.

But that's impossible! You look just the same! No way it's just…what! I don't understand!" John whined

"John tell me what happened! I can't make sense of anything you have just said there!" Sherlock said.

John took a deep breath to clam himself before telling Sherlock what had happened, Sherlock looked at John more and more confusedly the more he told.

"So there is another boy who looks just like me, who is new at this school and who calls himself Afton Moore? Is that correct?" Sherlock asked to John.

"Uhuh, its weird like I couldn't tell the difference even when I was speaking to him and saw his face!" John said.

Just then the bell rang for the 3rd lesson, and Sherlock got up and they started to walk towards the classrooms, Sherlock pondering.

"What's next?" John asked

"Chemistry." Sherlock replied.

Once they got to the classroom, the entered already late.

"Ah you are so kind to grace us with your presence Mr. Holmes and Mr. Watson I presume, you're late. Sit down." The teacher who was standing at the front said.

Sherlock sat down and immediately started scanning the room for new faces, to fit John's description of what had just happened. Suddenly he spotted him, a boy sitting at the back of the classroom slumped over his desk not paying any attention to the teacher but instead, writing something down in a small notepad. John was right Sherlock thought, he looked exactly like him, everything except for the hair, which although it was the same colour and he had curls as well, but his were slightly short and a bit less unruly than his own. Sherlock's brain was whizzing trying to think up possibilities, theory's. At that moment the teacher shouted,

"Mr. Moore! I want you paying attention to my lesson! What did I just say?"

When the boy jumped and looked up as he heard his name, he caught sight of Sherlock, sitting nearer to the front, who was still looking at him. Their eyes locked. He stared at Sherlock, unmoving in awe, understanding why that boy had been so confused earlier. Both their minds were ticking, thinking-why? Both slightly in awe of one another, pondering the unknown.

The teacher was still staring at Afton waiting for an answer, Afton looked up looking bored.

"Well I could tell you the answer to that question, but then again that would be incredibly mundane as the things your teaching us a 7 year old could do." Afton said.

"Just-answer-the-question." The teacher said scowling at Afton.

Afton looked at the teacher for a second, and then proceeded to go into a long and detailed explanation on Sulfuric acid, and its uses, which then lead onto things that were so complicated that he had managed to relate back to Sulfuric acid, and said it all, so fast so nobody could keep up even if they did understand some of it.

Except for Sherlock, he understood every word.

So he's clever too thought Sherlock, smiling and adding it to his deductions about the mysterious affair about Afton Moore.

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first fic's :) hope you liked it! Comments would be greatly appreciated  
> thanks :)


End file.
